


Sometimes it's Worth the Wait

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Edging, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, cunninlingus, teenage sex, veeeeeery slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: Allison and Scott don't have a lot of time until her dad gets home. They decide to make the most of it.
(This is straight-up porn.)





	

Allison’s nerves are on fire.

They’ve been home from school for what has to be over an hour now, and it didn’t even start slow; Scott had flashed his Alpha-red eyes at her and smiled that beautiful smile, and she had pretty much given up all of her other plans for the afternoon right then and there. Several biting kisses, choked-off moans and strategically placed hickeys later, they’re on her bed, still mostly clothed; her dad could come home at any minute and the last thing they want is to waste any time putting clothes back on if he knocks on the door.

Which is a problem for Allison, because Scott already came, with her hand down his open jeans and her lips attached to his neck. And when Scott is still horny but not desperate to get off, he gets a little... Well. She supposes ‘sadistic’ would be the best word for it.

She’s been lying on the bed with her legs wide open and her skirt pulled up for a while now. And all that he’s been doing is work her up higher and higher, even as she insists that they could get interrupted at any time; when she does complain, he just looks up from where he’s been lapping at her cunt with absolutely no hurry and gives her a _smirk._ She can’t help it; she melts.

“ _Scott.”_ She sighs, closing her eyes at the feeling; he's done a fantastic job of making her sensitive all over. Rubbing her through her panties while he kissed her, slow and dirty. Bouncing her on his cock as she sat on his lap. Speaking _fucking Spanish_ in her ear, damn it, it’s a weakness of hers. By the time he finally shuffled down between her legs and pulled her panties off, she was already breathier and needier than she’d want to admit, and even then, he’d been completely, unfairly neglecting her clit. Sucking on her lips, dipping his fingers in, biting that spot on her inner thighs that makes her go all boneless.

Part of Allison wishes he’d just _fucking make her come already_ , but part of her wishes it wouldn’t end. It put her in such a happy place in her mind. Nothing else to focus on except her boyfriend’s delicious touch and his hair between her fingers.

The sudden, shocking jolt of pleasure when he finally licks a wet stripe over her clit is so unexpected, it drags an undignified sound from her, which in turn makes Scott press his face to her thigh to stifle a laugh.

“Shut _up,_ you caught me off guard.” She playfully smacks him on the back of the head, but she’s laughing too. He looks so proud of himself. (Smug. _Smug_ would be the better word for it. Damn, she loves this boy.)

“Problem?” He asks, lips still so temptingly close to where she wants them. She’s fucking _throbbing_  by now. “Because, you know, I could stop.”

“Don’t you _dare.”_ She bites back, and spreads her legs a bit wider, offering. He grins brightly, and in a second she’s rewarded with his lips closing around her clit and sucking, hard, fast, until-

Until - 

"Ally.” He stopped. Why did he _stop?_ This isn’t funny anymore.

“Scott, what the -”

“Your dad. I heard his keys.”

Fuck. Her. Life.

“I just need a little more, babe, c’mon.”

“He’s headed straight upstairs and I’m not even supposed to be here in the first place.”

Allison sighs. Sure enough, as soon as Scott has given her a quick, apologetic kiss and locked himself in her closet, there’s a knock on her door, and she can only bite back her annoyance at the terrible timing before hiding her panties under the sheets, smoothing down her skirt, and hoping she doesn’t look as red as she thinks she is.

“Dad, hey.” She greets him as she opens the door. “Everything okay?”

He nods. As usual, he takes a peek around her room and finds nothing he might consider suspicious. She just hopes he doesn’t see theshoes Scott left by her bed. Dammit.

Fortunately, he doesn’t. He just kisses her forehead and tells her he’ll get dinner ready as soon as he’s out of the shower, asks her to set the table later. She says ‘of course’, and finally, he’s out the door.

It only takes a second for her to be back on the bed and two more for Scott to join her, and now he doesn’t waste time at all. He presses her body tight between his own and the sheets, kisses her hard, and two of his wonderfully long fingers find their way into her with practiced ease.

"This what you wanted?” He whispers, and yes, _yes_. It’s exactly what she wanted. His fingers curl inside her, his thumb draws quick circles on her overstimulated clit, and when she comes, it’s deliciously intense, washing over her while Scott keeps working her through it.

He only stops when she whines.

“You’re terrible.” Allison mutters, even as she kisses him sweetly. “The worst.”

“Your mouth says the words, but your scent tells a different story.”

“Yeah, okay, maybe I love you a little bit.”

Scott grins his wonderful, bright grin at her, and she kisses him once again, wishing he didn’t have to go. But her dad will be out of the shower soon, and she’ll have to go downstairs and set the table and pretend she wasn’t just getting eaten six ways til Sunday a moment ago. So she gives him one last kiss and lets him climb out the window, waving goodbye as he gets to the ground.

She is so fucking lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> While I fool myself into thinking I'm actually working on the next installment of my Dallison fic, here's some porn.


End file.
